Necessary Kidnapping
by Fang323
Summary: Arthur will never admit that he needs a vacation, so therefore, Alfred must take matters into his own hands.
1. Exhaustion

Hey there, Fang here.

Well...now that school is started, I'm not going to be posting as regularly...and only on weekends, to boot. But hey! I'm still writing, don't worry.

Surprisingly, this one...is not angsty! I'm actually not writing torture or bombings...

But don't worry, angst lovers...I have some nice Iggy-as-a-child angst to come up...

* * *

><p>If you looked into the first story window on the left hand side of Arthur Kirkland's Victorian style house, you would have found a Briton working furiously over something on his desk.<p>

And that's just what Alfred F. Jones saw.

Arthur wasn't responding to his knocks or his insistent doorbell ringing, and so Alfred had decided not to break his door down for the umpteenth time and actually went around the house to find his study window. Alfred tapped on the window.

Arthur started violently at the intrusive sound, eyes going wide with alarm. He glanced to his right, and relaxed, a hand to his heart, to see it was only Alfred. Mustering up a look of annoyance as best he could, he motioned Alfred to the front door.

Alfred obligingly did so, and waited patiently as he could on Arthur's porch. He felt for the little bag containing the codeine tablets in his jacket pocket, and grinned a little guiltily.

A few clicks and turns, and Arthur swung open the door with what looked like more effort than Alfred thought was necessary.

"Artie! What's up, man? I haven't seen you in days!" Alfred walked past his bro into the house. Arthur shut the door behind him, and leaned on it wearily.

"What do you want, Alfred…" He grumbled. Alfred looked with sympathy at his brother.

Arthur looked like he hadn't slept in weeks, and had eaten even less. His clothes were wrinkled and hung on his slim frame, and his hair was…spikier…if it was possible… The bags under his red, blood-shot eyes were deep, dark, and pronounced, making his usual vibrant green eyes look dull in comparison. Alfred knew about his workaholic tendencies, but at the last world meeting, where Arthur hadn't looked much better, he had ascertained that enough was enough. It was time to take this matter into his own hands.

"What, can't a bro go see his other bro across the pond anytime he likes?"

"…It's just not a good time…"

"Whaddaya mean? You don't seem to be doing anything."

Arthur began walking back to his study, his shoulders bowing forward and with a stiffness in his legs that betrayed his bad care.

"I have plenty of work, git…I need to finish."

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Dude, maybe it's time you took a break…"

"No time." Came Arthur's clipped tone. Alfred followed him into the room, where Arthur was lowering himself into his seat, rubbing wearily at his eyes.

"Come on, man, how long has it been since you slept?"

"Three hours ago."

"..rephrasing…how much sleep did you get then…"

"Enough."

"What, an hour?"

"It was necessary if I'm going to get this all done by next Wednesday!"

Alfred sighed, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You need a vacation."

"What the bloody #!*% would I do with one of those?" Arthur took up his pen again, and shaking his head as if to clear it, began shakingly to write.

"Relax? Recoup? Enjoy not doing anything?" Alfred was extremely tempted to grab the pen and paper from his over-worked brother's hand.

"I don't have time for that." Arthur repeated, never once moving his eyes from the paper. Alfred knew he didn't want to argue with Arthur. It wasn't why he was there. He heaved a theatrical sigh that sounded a little too suspicious to anyone else, but to Arthur's bordering-on-exhaustion brain, it passed without so much a thought.

"Aaaallllrrrriiiiggghhtt….But couldn't you just take a smallllll break….I came out here allllllll this way to see you….and you say you're so good with hospitality…." Alfred's reputation for being too #!*% obvious were not helping his case, but Arthur was so bordering on the edge between reality and sleep that he didn't notice.

Arthur sighed and put down his pen to rub circles at his temples.

"Alfred…I'm really swamped right now…I don't know if-"

"I'll make you tea!"

Arthur paused, and then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"…A small break. But then, Alfred, I swear…"

"Yeah! Yeah, you need to work, I totally get it! Awesome, Iggy, I'll go make some!"

He rushed into the kitchen and began boiling water. From where he was, he could hear Arthur groan as he got up from his study chair. He would make fun of him being old again (It was sooo freaking tempting) but considering that Iggy was not in any good humor, he decided to refrain.

The tea was done, and opening the packet, he dropped the codeine into the hot tea with a grin.

"Hey, Iggy! It's done!"

Alfred went into Arthur's tearoom and set the cup down by the couch, choosing to sit in the easy chair himself. Arthur came slowly into the room a few seconds later, blood-shot eyes blinking furiously to stay open. He literally collapsed onto the couch, and reached out for the cup. Alfred waited until he had taken a nice long sip of the spiked tea before he started talking.

"So Whatcha been working on that's so important that you've worked yourself to death, Iggy?"

Arthur took another drink, and rolls of tension melted off his shoulders.

"mmmmmm…budget…economic papers…odds and ends…"

"Is it hard?"

Alfred snickered to himself. Waiting for the drug to work was taking every ounce of patience he had.

"Of course it is, git. Why do you think it's taking forever…"

"You're just slow?"

Arthur really must have been tired, he was barely responding to any insult or jibe Alfred threw at him.

"…..no, it is simply painstaking math and work…"

Alfred shook his head incredulously. The sooner he got Iggy back to his insulting, cursing, animated self, the better. He stood up from the chair and stretched.

"Hey, Iggy, I think I left some of my stuff up in my room here that I need. I'm gonna go get them, ok?"

Iggy waved his hand in a gesture of acceptance and paid great attention to his tea. Still trying to cover up his guilty laughter, Alfred went upstairs, but instead of going to his room, he took a left turn to Artie's.

Opening up a small luggage bag that Arthur kept above his dresser, Alfred started grabbing some of Arthur's clothes and, actually taking the time, laid them neatly into the bag. He looked around, and then after some smirking hesitation, grabbed Iggy's bear and added it to the pile. He zipped up the luggage and ran downstairs to put it by the door.

When he went back into the tearoom, he made it just in time to see Iggy fall over sideways on the couch, an empty tea cup on the tea table. Arthur's eyes were closed and his mouth open in the signs of a deep drug-induced sleep.

Alfred finally let himself laugh a little as he gathered his out-for-the-count brother into his arms and walked out of the room, picking up Arthur's luggage as he went. Arthur's head lolled on his shoulder.

"Sorry, Artie…It's for your own good…"

Alfred's plane wasn't too far away from the house. Once he reached it, he bundled his unconscious bro into the seat and tossed his luggage after him. He rushed back to the house to lock it, and then pulled out his phone to send a quick text to the Prime Minister. He took one more look at Arthur, and then hopped into the pilot's seat.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S COMMENTS:<p>

Poor Arthur...But really, it is for his own good...

Alfred, Alfred, Alfred...That's all I really have to say on the matter...

Heh, I think maybe one more chapter and this fic will be finished and I can move onto the next two angsty fics (or three...I have an idea for one more...)

Anyway, Please review, it makes A.P. Biology so much easier to get through...That class is f-ing hard, man...

See ya!

-Fang


	2. Stupid Vacations

Hey there, Fang here.

Holy crap...I'm actually posting on a weekday...I feel accomplished. Anyway, here's the last chapter to the odd fic I've been writing that has no plot at all...

* * *

><p>…There was a light.<p>

It was a really f*cking bright light.

And Arthur hadn't even opened his eyes yet.

He felt so #!*% groggy…what had he been doing? Oh yes…that's right…he was working at his desk, right? Like he had been doing for the past few weeks… Wait… no…that's not right. He was having a cup of tea. Made by Alfred. Alfred was there, right? Yes, that's right. He finally opened his eyes.

He was staring at a ceiling. Nothing remarkable about this ceiling, except for the fact that it wasn't HIS ceiling. Where the h*ll was he, anyway?

"Hey, Iggy! You're up!"

Iggy groaned and turned away from the voice. Just let me go back to sleep, he pleaded in his mind.

Wait…sleep?

Arthur bolted up from his lying position and looked around himself. This wasn't his room. This wasn't his bed. The Brit looked outside. S*it , this wasn't even his country, it wasn't raining outside! He rubbed his face and looked again. No change was seen, unfortunately.

"Dude, you were out for over 15 hours! Holy crap, that's gotta be a record…"

Arthur turned towards the sound of his brother's voice. Alfred was standing against the wall, a video game in his hands.

"…Alfred? Where the #!*% are we?" he asked, still rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Eh, nowhere special…Just New York City…"

"What?" Arthur exclaimed, eyes widening. "How the #!*% did we-"

One look at Alfred's grinning face gave him all the information he needed.

"Alfred, what the bloody #!*% did you do?" Arthur snapped.

"Aw, nothing, Iggy! I just slipped a little something into your tea-"

"You WHAT?"

"Iggy, you were so tired you literally couldn't walk in a straight line! I think I could have put the codeine in your drink with you staring at the cup and you wouldn't have noticed!"

"I was NOT that tired! I was perfectly fine! You did not bloody have to sedate me just to kidnap me all the way to New York!

"I did too! You wouldn't have gone even if I asked nicely. You were almost passing out anyway, it's not like I wasn't doing you a favor!"

Arthur stood up from the bed in a huff and walked towards the large window, dusting off his clothes as he went.

"You know, Parliament is going to be quite miffed about this whole escapade you decided to plan, git. You aren't going to be able to keep this all-"

"Eh, I already cleared this with them, no worries dude! They had absolutely no problem with anything I was gonna do. They thought you kinda needed it too…they even said you didn't look too good at the last meeting."

Arthur merely scowled.

"I still think you overestimate my situation. Look, I appreciate what you thought I needed, but I really need to get the bloody #!*% back so I can finish-"

"Can't let you do thaaaaat…." Alfred sang. Arthur whipped around.

"What the #!*% are you talking about? I still have my wallet, I'll just buy a ticket back…" He was feeling inside his pocket now, his expression of triumph turning into obvious confusion.

"Wait, where's my…"

He looked at Alfred again, who was toying with his wallet and whistling "Yankee Doodle".

"…..How did I not figure that out." Arthur sighed. He knew there was no way he was getting his wallet back after Alfred got a hold of it. Alfred laughed heartily and pocketed Iggy's wallet with his own.

"Look, you better face it, Iggy, you aren't going anywhere out of New York for the next week, your government's and my orders. Kay?"

"Unneccessary."

"If you say so. I can't believe I had to force you to take a vacation, man, that's just…wrong…"

"Unlike you, I actually try to get my responsibilities taken care of in one day."

"That's the problem, dude! No ones expecting you to just be a superman and finish all paperwork for eternity! Come on, man, this is gonna be fun!"

Arthur huffed and shoved himself into the chair, crossing his arms.

"Whatever."

Alfred looked hurt.

"Oh, come on…how long has it been since us bros just hung out? What, years, maybe? This is the perfect time!"

Arthur sighed and rubbed the back of his head. Now that he was feeling more alert and well than the past few days, he could think clearly and rationally for once. He and Alfred hadn't had much time to 'hang out'…true…but still…

"And there's tons of stuff to do here, I have a whole agenda to follow!" Alfred was still on a roll. "There's tons of places to go eat, like, food from around the world, and yeah, there's a British-food-things place too! They cook like you do, with everything burnt and nasty, but heck, you can't really taste it! Aw, come on, Iggy, it's gonna be a party! I doubt you'll have as much fun anywhere else! And-"

"Alfred, Alright, alright!" Arthur stood up, halting Alfred's tirade. "I get it…I'll play along with this, if it means so much to you…" He shoved his hands in his pockets in defeat, but was knocked back by Alfred jump-hugging him once again.

"AWESOME! Dude, we are gonna have such a rockin time, bet you can't wait for tonight!"

Arthur choked a bit, but eventually with a small chuckle got out of Alfred's way-too-tight embrace.

"Obviously…"

Alfred checked his cell phone for the time.

"Holy crap, we need to get going. It's one of your favorites, don't worry! Oh, and I thought I would bring this for you."

Alfred dug into the suitcase he had slapped together for Arthur for the raggedy stuffed bear, and tossed it to his brother. Arthur caught it just barely.

"Alfred! Blast it, Really? You brought me Jack?" Arthur looked shocked, angered, and embarrassed all at the same time. Alfred's laughter reverberated throughout his house.

"Aw, Artie, I know you take him with you all the time!"

"…I hate you."

Arthur set the bear down on the bed gently, still glaring at Alfred.

"So, where were we planning on going for this forced vacation of mine…" Alfred brightened, and then rummaged through his jacket for two slips of paper.

"I got us tickets to Broadway! Check out what they're playing!"

Arthur took one of the tickets, and he smiled slightly at the name.

" 'Phantom of the Opera', huh? That's your favorite!" *

"Well yeah, you used to sing me songs from it all the time!"

Arthur grinned, and grabbed his coat from the rack that it was hung on in the room.

"Rather good pick, chap. Rather good pick."

…Maybe this vacation wouldn't be so bad, after all.

* * *

><p>AUTHOR'S NOTES:<p>

First off,

Hey, oro-oro, great to hear from you again! It's alright, I totally understand about limited computer time... And yeah...bio sucks...But I'm glad you read!

What up, SonarTheHedgehog! You wanted more...so I wrote more! Hope you enjoyed!

And Sandyangel, glad you loved it! New York City...I'm in a Broadway mood, so yah...

*Lol, this is actually kind of from the English anime...Go to the episodes where England just won America in his contest with France and go to the part when He's holding Alfred and singing. Guess what the song is from...

And the Teddy bear...that's from one of my other ficlets in "The Special Relationship". I just like the thought of mini-Iggy with a bear. It's adorable.

And Yah! Next fic will be angsty...yay!

-Fang


End file.
